Dark Moon
by Night-Chan-DragonEyes
Summary: Re-writting. This is a dark story, includes child abuse, and other 'dark' things .Warnings is isn't a proper summary
1. Chapter 1

**Word count:272**

**Author:This is very short but i decided to upload it anyway.I've got it for a while in my computer.**

* * *

Prologue

Dark. Blood. So blood. Darkness embraces the room. The smallest room in 4 privet drive.

Hand prints of blood on the walls. The little room is full of blood, old and new. A form could be seen on the bed – if you could call it that- that wasn't under the seethes. The form was a boy, very thin that looked 12 or 13 but was in reality 15 years was covered in bruises- still bleeding, blood was sleeping to the floorboards- and old scars. There were words craved to that could be seen on the boy motionless form – oh the boy was awake, just not moving – the words 'worthless' and 'freak' craved on his back, while 'whore' was craved on the boy's stomach -and back- along with 'useless'.

The boy's name was Harry Potter. He lay awake looking at the room ignoring the pain on all of his body. Mainly his 'lower' entrance where he was raped by his whale of an uncle.

Haunted, dead-looking emerald eyes looked around the room –blood old and new everywhere- pain everywhere too- exasperation – pain – nobody would come-_Who would come for little Harry after all?_ The boy trough angrily _Nobody __cares _.With that trough he let himself be swallowed by darkness, giving in to the pain and as a last trough _Finnaly, I will know no more _the boy blacked out.

He didn'thear a few minutes later a POP and a 20-year-old version of Lord Voldemort with scarlet eyes _apparating_ and breaking the wards, nor said person's gasp of surprise, all he saw was darkness and Harry Potter knew no more…


	2. Anemone

**Edit: I re-edited it keeps deleting words**

**I changed my mind,i'm continuing first i was just gonna do reactions of Harry's death but this came into my mind basically saying 'you're wrong dumbass it went like this' so... consider last chapter as a prologue.**

**Also last chapter was kind of Harry's Pov (no shit dumbass his own thoughts appered) and this one is the Dark Lord,most following chapters will have most everyones .**

**Warnigs!:Child abuse,rape,can be considered after-torture description too i guess, ocs (maybe occness too),not-really-bashing-but-kind-of-bashing severalcharacters,not action filled -focusmore on family and drama and maybe a little politics depending- and magical creatures interrelationships/whatever i feel like doing**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ _**Chapter I : Anemone **_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

He ... couldn't believe it...

Lord Voldemort - Tom Marvolo Riddle- couldn't believe it. He had finally found out where Potter lived during the Summers, Number 4 Privet ,a boring street*.

He thought Dumbledore was a fool. The protection around Potter's house were _blood wards _and he had used Potter's blood to gain a new body.

So, he had changed into his human form - he looked like he was 20 with scarlet eyes and,not to brag, he thought he looked hot - looking only a little older than the age when he did his first horcrux - and he had to admit, Potter did defeat him in the chamber but technally it wasn't him since that soul piece wasn't his main one or had merged with it yet- which not many knew he had, excluding his inner circle and their not many knew the snake-like look was just an llusion.

After all, it did scare some looked at him shocked and scared for a few moments giving him time to see them and take an action against them if necessary. It was pitiful seeing aurors crying because of it but really amusing at the same time.

Anyway,when he found out where the boy was, he simply apparated trought the wards - when he was younger he found a book detailing how to do that without breaking wards (among other things), even if it was necessary _a lot_ of power,so he rarely used it - and he honestly didn't want to deal with breaking the wards,besides it could allert Dumb-ass-door it was there- and after all, magicwas about _intent_. He was just thankful Barty was alive too. Thank everything the minister is such a stupid-ass motherfucker.

He wasn't expecting **_that._**

It could barely be called a _room_ and it seemed as if it was all covered in blood -old and new- it r_eacked_ of _pain_ \- worse than his own childhood- how ...why?... could that be..?

The dark lord felt his own eyes going wide with shock and didn't even notice he gasp he made as he looked around the room and then he saw the boy.

Harry - just harry, not Potter anymore, just a child , a fragile child - was covered in red. He didn't have any clothes on and had several - way to many- scars littering his body. He had the word 'WorTHless' carved into his skin in jagged lines,in the middle of his back ; 'FreAk' was carved right under his shoulder blades,also on his back ; 'WhOrE' in two places: on his back, a little over his buttcheecks and on his front, a little over his private area ; 'UsEleSS' carved on the boy's stomach. He was covered, besides blood, with semen, and it didn't take long for the dark lord to figure out what had transpired _Child_ had many wounds, besides the fresly made 'useless' carved on his skin he had a severe looking gash on his stomach that was still bleading along with numerous others -_so much red -_... he wasn't breathing.

The dark lord took a few strides to reach the boy, knelt and did a few magical scans - thanks the gods, god, godess, buhda, whatever - he still could be saved, if he himself and his inner circle work quickly. Your body didn't fully die until your brain stops working making all your sistems shut down so you were ony _dead _then.

The only way you couldn't be saved was if no one was quick enough, _what _exactly was the problem -if one of your main artaries or vital organ were fucked so were you _hermanõ- _and the killing curse since it literally severed your very _soul_ from your body making your brain stop working immediatly - much like a Dementor's kiss actualy-.

He grabbed the boy carefully,like a doll - he was much too light - and _apparated _to his mansion's living room, not really knowing or caring about the why.

"Narcissa!Severus!Trix! Ivan!"Scremed Tom "Prepare and act for a _Vita adveho quod goes , permissum fragilis ago suus _AND for a full-blown abuse healing." he had finaly reached the guest room and layed Harry on the bed.

A few moments later, Severus came in carrying a lot of potions, Cissy carrying muggle medical care tools, Trix was carrying a lot of towels to help her sister out even though she herself only needed to use her wand and Ivan carried seemingly nothing, purple eyes with red hints staring at the form on the bed.

"Did you forget how to use magic?" asked Tom truly curious - he was just gonna wach after all, he simply sucked at healing though he was really good at attack-.

"No, but you said we had to do _that _and that he was abused, to much magic might kill him" Said Narcissa 'Cissy' Malfoy neè Black.

Severus suddently gasped "Is that... Harry?"

"I found Him like this"nothing else needed to be said.

Ivan however didn't purple eyes still on the fragile boy laying on the bed -not knowing if he called the boy 'fragile' to his face he _would_ get punched , abused Harry or not- .He had found his mate, after so many wasn't gonna make things bode well for a certain whale.

...Uh, would the world be surprised when they found out Harry Potter was the mate to the heir of the ruler of vampires who just happened to be pretty hot.

* * *

**I edited it but i'm not sure if all words are spelled correctly or if its missing it is ,sorry i'll fix it at a later date.**

***"such a boring street" - I personnaly find it boring as hell having all houses look my street and country and anywhere elsein the world,mosthouses are different and not so fucking boring.**

**Vita adveho quod goes , permissum fragilis ago suus (latin) means Life comes and goes , let the fragile live his. suposely.**

**Hermanõ (spanish) means brother**

**And i decided to name each chapter after a flower accordingto meaning.I might use it ironically**

**Anemone means fragile.**

**I'm not a regular all. I'm currently more into Hetalia so my mind wonders down that if it bothers you, i know I have to re-read at least a few chaptersof the story i'm reading if the author doesn't update to remember everything.**


	3. Important AN

**Hey. I'm rewritting this story'.**

**I re-did it on a whim and only have a mild idead where its going,and since i don't want itto havemany chapters, i'm gonna do long ones (maybe 3) for the wholestory. However that means i'm going to rewrite everyhing, change a lot of things in the writting process and then write it here, besides the fact this year i won't have much time (and when i do,i honetly sometimes just ain't feeling it) even though ideas for this still swim around in my head, so does for other stories in other fandoms (Wolf Amoung us, alot of anime [FMA,FMAB, for exmp.] and books)beside watching said anime,reading books and fanfic,among actualschoolwork and drawing, studying and more fucking stuying, sometimes i don't even have enoughenergy. Besides the fact i have training 3 times a week which leaves me dying and only able to sleep.**

**Sorry if it feels like a bunch of excuses but i'm just so busyn this year (school year).**


End file.
